


Day 5: Where Did That Bruise Come From?

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Brother/Brother, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cute, Day 5, Day 5: Where Did That Bruise Come From?, Gay, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Where Did That Bruise Come From?, hickey, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Hiro tries to hide from Aunt Cass that the bruise on his neck is a hickey from his older brother Tadashi





	Day 5: Where Did That Bruise Come From?

**Author's Note:**

> You knew it was just a question of time before I did Hidashi in this challenge

"Hiro, where do you get these things?!" Aunt Cass demanded as she shoved aside some of his messy black hair and ran a finger over the ugly purple bruise on the side of his neck. "Last week it was that mark on your knee, now it's this! And I'd swear it was a hickey, but I know you've been in this house since this time yesterday. And you couldn't give yourself a hickey."

Hiro locked eyes with Tadashi, who was across the kitchen table eating his breakfast and tried his hardest not to blush. Aunt Cass was such a proper, upstanding citizen that the thought that Tadashi had given Hiro never even crossed her mind. And that was _exactly_ what had happened. Tadashi had been balls deep inside his little brother and sucking on the boy's neck, listening to him moan and purr. And sure, Cass had an authoritative rebellious streak, but she was still far too. . . Normal to notice and connect the dots between Hiro's slight bow-legged limp today, his hickey, and the fact that the only person he'd been in contact with was Tadashi. 

"Er, really aunt Cass. It was an accident!" 

Her eyebrow raised and she circled back into Hiro's direct line of view. "An accident?! How? I can't believe this! You've got school tomorrow and nothing to cover it! How did this happen?"

Hiro failed to stop himself blushing and Tadashi made a false sad face at him from behind aunt Cass. He lifted his hands and formed a ring with his left thumb and forefinger, then began to thrust two fingers into it slowly. Hiro felt his blush darken, and he began to stammer, feeling flustered. 

"Aahh, well I-I don't really need to cover it, aunt. . . Aunt Cass!" Hiro swallowed and slowly crossed his legs as Tadashi moved the two fingers into his mouth and began sucking on them. 

"Well, how'd you get that bruise, then?" 

"Ha! Funny s-story, actually," Hiro grimaced inwardly as he felt himself start to go stiff, "I was working late last night and I had my elbow on the workbench and was holding a tool against my neck. I fell asleep and had the tool pressed against my skin for hours, hence the bruise!"

Tadashi looked impressed. He pulled his now slick fingers out of his mouth and gave Hiro a wink that told him quite clearly those fingers would be buried inside him as soon as he could. 

Aunt Cass looked convinced as well. While it was a lie through and through that Hiro had just sold her, that very thing had happened to him before. Only then it hadn't left a bruise so much as a pattern from pressing into his skin. But Cass didn't need to know that. If it hadn't been for Hiro falling asleep at his workbench two weeks ago he would be sitting here without an excuse anyway. 

"Alright. . . Well, I want you and Tadashi to finish your breakfast, then go upstairs and shower before you come back down and help me in the café, alright?"

"Sure thing, aunt Cass!" Tadashi said, a seductive air in his voice that only Hiro caught. "We'll have a nice, _proper_ shower. Don't you worry."


End file.
